


For my auntie

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Downworlders, F/F, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: Today, my auntie forgot her last song





	

Who remembers the day fish started walking  
But doesn’t know my name  
Who tells tales of big sharks, five rows of teeth, swim faster, little fish girl, swim faster  
But forgot how to walk  
Who knows each song she has ever sung, each ship she has ever sunk  
But at the dinner table, she asks my daddy what a fork is  
Who knows of angels and humans and everything in between  
But doesn’t remember the Accords  
Who witnessed the first steps of men, the first technology  
But gets lost on the way from the kitchen to the bathroom  
Who loves women  
But forgot her wife  
Who longs for children  
And never remembered hers

Who knows that she is sick, sick, sick  
Who cries when my cousin tells her who he is  
Who knows that there’s something wrong  
Wrong body  
Wrong teeth  
Wrong claws  
Wrong, wrong, wrong  
With her mind

Three days ago, my auntie forgot how to speak  
Two days ago, my auntie lost control over her teeth  
And her claws  
Yesterday, my auntie didn’t enjoy meeting me

Today, my auntie forgot her last song

\- For my auntie Loreley  
I love you, I love you, Iloveyou


End file.
